Crumbs Sugar Cookie
Crumbs Sugar Cookie is one of the main Lalaloopsy dolls. Appearing in all of the media made for the Dolls, Crumbs is a total sweetie who is considered to be one of the most popular Lalaloopsy, rivaling Jewel Sparkles. She also has a little sister: Sprinkle Spice Cookie Personality Because of her sugary-sweetness and big heart, Crumbs is very well known and liked. Often her time is spent baking, and when it isn't, she's more than likely setting up a tea party and inviting friends over for some treats. Crumbs Sugar Cookie has perfect manners at all times and while she is gentle and kind, she can also be stern when she has to be. Appearance Crumbs Sugar Cookie has deep-pink straight styled hair worn back with a thin black headband with a black bow attached and short straightened bangs. Her eyes are black. Crumbs' normal attire consists of a fuchsia pink dress with ruffled lining and a yellow and white checkered apron on top. Her shoes are light pink lace-up boots with dark pink on top and a yellow tint to her socks. Her alternate outfit on Lalaloopsy DS consists of a pink top with magenta spots and lining, short white sleeves and a yellow chiffon ruffled skirt. Her boots, socks, and ornaments remain the same. Silly Hair Crumbs wears a checkered outfit with puffed shorts and magenta puffed sleeves with small white spots on them. She wears the same shoes. Coming with a brand new oven, Crumbs wears a cute yellow and white checkered dress with ruffled lining, puff sleeves and a half apron piece around her waist with magenta pink pockets, waist, and sleeve trimming. She wears short white socks and light pink Mary Janes with magenta bows at the toe. Crumbs' Tea Time comes with a yellow dress with white neck, magenta buttons and belt, and a magenta under-layer/skirt. She has her same shoes and socks, along with black hair bow. The Crumbs' Tea Party doll wears a plain yellow dress with white ruffled layers on her skirt and a pink half-apron with small yellow heart in the corner. She wears her usual black head band with small hair bow, and white socks with black Mary Janes. Crumbs' Sew Sleepy doll wears a one piece yellow footy pajama with pink buttons and heart mark on the right knee. Her sleeping bag is pink with with magenta polka dots and the inside is pale lemon-yellow with white stripes. For Loves Chocolate, Crumbs wears a pink themed dress with ruffles at her neck and waist. Her sleeves are slightly puffed, and belt and skirt lining are magenta. Crumbs also has fuchsia socks and pale pink Mary Jane shoes. Her bow is the same. Pet Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a pet mouse. Mouse has big round ears with yellow coloring inside, making them resemble cookies. Its eyes are black while its mouth, nose, and whiskers are magenta. Its tail is light pink. For tea parties, Mouse likes to wear a magenta bow on one of its ears. In loves Chocolate, its ears are chocolate cookies. Home She lives in a house made out of cookies and sweets.The roof is made of something similar to M'n'M's and the outside is made of heart cookies. Candy canes hold the roof on the veranda and inside there is an oven with lots of goodies baking. Merchandise *Crumbs Sugar Cookie Full Size Doll *Crumbs Sugar Cookie (1st edition) mini *Crumbs' Tea Time (2nd edition) mini *Sew Sleepy Crumbs mini *Crumbs' Tea Party mini *Crumbs Sugar Cookie soft doll *Crumbs Sugar Cookie silly hair doll *Valentine's Day 2013 Target exclusive Crumbs Loves Chocolate mini *Crumbs cookie large doll playset *Crumbs and Sprinkle sisters 2 pack *Mini Crumbs and Sprinkle sisters pack *Mini lalaloopsy RC cruiser with Crumbs Sugar Cookie. Trivia *In Italy, Crumbs' name was changed to Cookie. *Before the Lalaloopsy dolls were made, a very early design appeared as a small rag doll toy for the Moxie Girls doll "Sophina." This rag doll resembles Crumbs but with different attire. *Silly Hair Crumbs does not come with her iconic black bow-band. *Mini Crumbs tea time outfit is a recolor of Dot Starlight's. *Crumbs does not like sour things. *Crumbs' loves chocolate outfit is a recolor of Jewel Sparkles's dress. *She will be re-released along with the rest of the Original 8 Gallery C2.png The original 8.jpg Crumbs Loves Choclatie.jpg New-Mini-Lalaloopsy-CRUMBS-SUGAR-COOKIE-from-Nick.jpg Crumbs.jpeg ByTheBookCrumbsSugarCookiewithAccessories.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Doll.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie - Girls doll - box.jpg Crumbs Art.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie NLD.png Crumbs.jpg Sprinkle and Crumbs.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie full poster.png Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Sprinkle Spice Cookie Box.jpg Mini_Lalaloopsy_Silly_Singers_-_Crumbs_Sugar_Cookie_(Box).jpg 5016-Lalaloopsy_Crumbs_Sugar_Cookie_Carry_All_Tin_Box.jpg Mini_Lalaloopsy_-_Crumbs'_Tea_Party_-_box.jpg Silly Hair Crumbs.jpg Mini_crumbs_1.png Crumbs_Tea_Time_Box.jpg Cookie.jpg Category:Original Eight Category:Girl Category:Birthday: December Category:Characters